Broken
by FanofKOTLCandTF
Summary: Izzy has been with the Black Swan for two years she did everything they told her almost like a puppet. However, she has been told that she used to live in the Lost Cities. She had no memory of it so she brushed it aside. When Team Keeper finds the Black Swan's hideout, most of the team knows who she is, but Izzy doesn't know who they are. If she tells them, things will fall apart!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I must warn you: this story has many spoilers for** **Everblaze** **, and this is my first fanfic of KOTLC, so I'll need help with some things. You will not read this story unless you** _ **have**_ **read** **Everblaze** **. *Does the Jedi mind trick thingy ma jigger* Remember, you've been warned ;)** **. Almost forgot, I do not own** **Keeper of the Lost Cities** **, only Izzy and the story. And I'm sorry if I didn't get the characters' personalities right. I can never be as good as Shannon Messenger, but I will, most certainly, try my best. Also, comments and reviews are always welcome. I hope you wouldn't mind showing the ropes around posting stories and that kind of stuff, I would very much appreciate it. Okay I probably said too much now, so on to the story.**

Prologue

Everywhere Fitz turned there were leafless trees with white and brown bark that was like paper. He recognized them; they were poplar trees. He then realized that he was in a forest in the Forbidden Cities.

The trees looked a bit creepy with the full moonlight. A thick fog settled and enveloped everything around it. The poplar trees looked at their creepiest with the fog and the moonlight. He saw a white figure in the distance. He ran to the figure. He stopped when he realized who it was. It was her.

His whole body froze with surprise and fear. At first, he thought he was seeing a ghost. He willed his legs to take a few steps forward. Upon looking closer realized that she wasn't a ghost.

The figure had medium brown, shoulder length hair that was naturally highlighted with red and blonde. She was wearing a white, long sleeved catsuit, with white gloves, and a white cape. The cape had the Ruewen crest for a pin and a belt with seven glowing gems.

Her left hand was resting on a tree she looked left and right. She pulled her hood over head to possibly keep the humidity off her head and to camouflage herself in the fog. She looked so calm and serene.

 _No,_ thought Fitz, _it can't be! She's dead!_ He took a step forward. As if she heard him move, she looked over her right shoulder and her deep blue eyes connected with Fitz's teal eyes.

Fitz froze unsure of what to do. He hadn't seen her in years. The last time he saw her, she was so angry.

She completely turned around and faced him. Her calm and serene aura disappeared as her eyes turned an angry red.

"You!" She shouted. "How can I trust you?!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry, Izzy, I'm so sorry!" Fitz said his voice caught, "Can you forgive me?!"

Izzy was about to say something but a twig snapped. The two froze. Izzy whipped her head around frantically the fog following her movements. "Who's there?!" She shouted into the fog. There was a hint of fear in her voice. Izzy was hardly afraid of anything.

Fitz heard that fear in her voice. He knew that he should probably do something. But what?

"SHOW YOURSELF!" She shouted.

A deep voice laughed. It seemed to come from everywhere at once. A big bald gorilla like figure came out of the ground. It was the king of the ogres, King Dimitar, "Come here, you little freak!"

"Aw, scrap!" Izzy cursed. Izzy started to run, but was jerked back when King Dimitar grabbed her by the arm and slung her roughly over his shoulder.

Izzy's eyes were of pure terror, and Fitz could not do anything to help his friend. He needed to move. He had to! Izzy was his friend!

He shouted at himself. Was he really going to let her get away again?

Izzy struggled to get out of the King's tight grasp. "FITZ, HELP ME!"

Fitz woke up with a start, breathing heavily. Sweat beaded his forehead and his eyes were wide with fear. He had another bad dream about _her_. Why was this happening to him, why not Keefe or someone else? That question had been bugging him ever since she died at the beginning of the school year, before he brought Sophie to the Lost Cities.

He stared at the ceiling. He thought of how she was always ready to listen to anyone's problems, always smiling as if she was happy to see you, always laughing, ready to try something new, and possibly ride any ridable creature there is at the sanctuary, except for the verminion; how she was dead. How every time he thought it reminded him of the gaping hole in his heart.

His mind turned to his nightmare.

He closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep, but that just made her appear in the darkness.

 _First Izzy, then Sophie, now Dad. Who's going to go next?_

A memory flashed through his mind of a girl the same age as Sophie, with blue-grey eyes and medium brown hair with natural red and blonde highlights, wearing a yellow dress with a necklace with a single pendant, her registry pendent. Her hair was done elaborately, Biana did it. Still she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw that night. They were going to have a bonfire in celebration of the new Foxfire school year.

She was climbing a tree.

"Need help, Izzy?" Fitz shouted from below.

"No thank you, Fitz, I got it," Izzy replied

She tripped on her dress trying to get a ball out of a tree that Keefe threw a bit too hard. She tripped on her dress and fell. She badly tore her knee length green dress and had badly hurt her hands and got a bad gash on her left leg and head. Fitz caught her when she fell and set her down on the grass, she leaned against the tree she fell out of, trying to hold back tears.

"Okay, Fitz, I guess I did need your help," The girl said.

When he noticed her hands he took them in his and looked at them, "Izzy," Fitz looked at Izzy. "Don't your hands hurt?"

Izzy looked down at her hands and started to blush. She nodded.

Fitz helped her up. She winced when she put her weight on her left leg. Fitz looked down at her leg and saw a bad gash on her leg. Fitz put her arm around his neck, and lifted her into a bridal carry.

"Put me down, Fitz!" Izzy protested. "I can walk just fine!"

"Izzy, have you tried to look at your leg?"

"No! Can't I hop on one foot to your house?"

"No you cannot, what if you sprained something or worse?"

Izzy was just about to say something, but Fitz looked down at Izzy and gave her a look that said 'don't argue'.

Izzy looked down grumbled and then blushed. "Thanks, Fitz."

Fitz shrugged. "No problem. Let's go see what Elwin can do about those."

When Fitz brought her into the house Della screamed in surprise.

Alden came running down the stairs. "Della, is something wrong?!" When his eyes landed on his son, Alden's eyes went big, "What happened?!"

As Keefe told Alden what happened, Della called Elwin, while Fitz had set Izzy on a couch and got her comfortable.

Fitz looked at Izzy. "What were you thinking?"

Izzy shrugged. "I was thinking that I was obviously the only one that wasn't chicken to climb a tree. And seeing that I got the ball; mission accomplished."

Keefe looked at Izzy. "Speaking of my ball, where is it?"

Izzy held up the ball. "Right here." She tossed it to Keefe.

"Oh, Izzy, I was not chicken." Keefe said coldly.

Izzy looked at Keefe questioningly. "Really then why didn't you climb the tree?"

"I was considering it," Keefe said quickly.

Izzy reached behind her and grabbed a pillow and threw it at Keefe. It hit Keefe square in the face.

Keefe glared at the injured girl. "What was that for?" Keefe asked drily.

"That was for not climbing the dog gone, stupid tree," Izzy replied with a smile.

Just then Elwin came through the doors. "Where's the patient?"

"Right here," Izzy said with enthusiasm.

Elwin stood in surprise. "How did you do that?!"

Before Izzy could answer, Fitz told him, "She fell out of a tree trying to get Keefe's ball."

"Well," replied Elwin "let's see what we can do about those." Elwin flashed different colored balls around her body. Izzy just laid there obviously bored. "Wow! Congratulations, Isabela, you broke your leg. Did you walk on it?" Elwin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nah, Fitz carried her, but she did protest. I think she rather enjoyed being carried by Fitz though." Keefe gave Izzy a cocky smile.

"I did not!" Izzy shouted. Izzy blushed until her face was red.

"I'm sensing some strong emotions Iz: embarrassment, anger." Keefe continued.

"Shut up, Joker." Izzy said.

Joker was the nickname she called Keefe since he was always planning some sort of sinister plot, trick, or prank to torment Dame Alina and his other mentors. She said that he reminded her of an evil version of a joker. Except he didn't usually end up "un-aliving" someone.

"Ooo, I'm scared," Keefe said in mock fear. "Besides, I know your weakness."

"Oh, now I'm scared," Izzy said pretending to be afraid.

"You should be," Keefe said with a mischievous grin.

The grin made Izzy wonder what he meant.

"Are you going to be okay?" Keefe asked.

Fitz looked at her with a worried expression. "I will be," She replied. "Once I figure out what Keefe meant by my weakness."

"You'll see," Keefe said.

"Izzy, let me see your hands," Elwin said.

Izzy held out her hands. She wasn't afraid of doctors unlike Sophie. Unless they had needles that are meant to go through your skin.

After Elwin left, Biana took Izzy upstairs and choose a yellow dress for Bela to put on; and of course did her hair and put make-up on her.

When she came down—more like slid down—the stairs, her hair was pulled back and small pieces of hair hung around her forehead. She looked amazing.

"Isabela Marie," Alden exclaimed, "You look beautiful!"

Izzy looked down and blushed as red as a rose. When she looked up, she saw Fitz and Keefe looking mouths gaping, "What cha lookin' at?"

The boys looked anywhere but her and mumbled, "nothing."

Izzy raised her eyebrows at them and gave them a look that said I-think-I-may-know-what-you're-thinking-but-I'll-spare-you-this-time.

After the bonfire, she went home in her green dress, cleaned and mended. That, was one of the best times he had with her. She always had something funny to say, but when Stina started to pick on her, she would just smile and "kindly" shoot something mean back. If Stina said something that ticked Izzy off, Izzy would get mad and bring Stina to the ground.

Fitz leaned over to a nightstand, and grabbed a group photo that Izzy took of: Grady, Edaline, Alden, Della, Fitz, Biana, Alvar, Dex, Keefe, Tiergan, Oralie, Kenric, Terik, even Bronte, and of course Izzy in the middle smiling holding on to her friends, mostly Fitz, he was the closest.

"I'm sorry that I never told you," Fitz whispered. He couldn't stop shaking the dream was so scary that he couldn't find the words to describe it. He remembered the dragon that Elwin gave him. He drifted to when he found Sophie on the floor of her home in the Forbidden Cities, when she told him to get Ella, she was all of a sudden better. Izzy had a teddy bear, Teddy, she woke up screaming the first time he brought her to the Lost Cities. She clutched her bear as if it was the only thing keeping her together. He got out of bed and searched for the sparkly red dragon under his bed. Elwin named it Mr. Snuggles.

He clutched it and he felt better.

 _Is Izzy alive?_ He wondered to himself. _If Sophie came back why not Izzy?_

Fitz shook his head, "No," he whispered, "She would have contacted me telepathically, if she was alive. She's far, _far_ , away," Fitz whispered as a tear feel down his cheek, "and she's never coming back," He said as another tear fell. Fitz leaned back onto his pillow and fell asleep still holding the sparkly red dragon.


	2. Chapter 1

Sophie and her friends stood in front of the Black Swan's building in Florence, Italy with their bags over their shoulders. The sun was settling down for sleep in the distance.

Sophie stared at the human building. She couldn't believe that she was in Florence, Italy. Italy. But sadly, she wasn't there to sight see. She was there to join the Black Swan. Probably one of the most dangerous, yet necessary decision she had made.

The Florentine building was casting a dark shadow over the group. Sophie shivered not because of the sudden breeze, but because something about the building was…foreboding. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The front door lights flickered to life to reveal a girl leaning against the wall of doorway. Her arms crossed and her head down. She was wearing the same outfit as Izzy did in Fitz's dream, except she had a hood over her head, there was no auburn hair, no embroidered crest, not even the Ruewen crest, was standing in front of the building. The only thing they could see was her smiling mouth. The rest of her face was shrouded in shadows.

The girl smiled. "Well, well, well, did the Keefester get into any mischief while I was away? How about you, Dexter, done anything to the evil and sinister Stina?" At this, she looked up to the group. He face was still shrouded in shadows. However, more of her face was visible. There were three cuts raked into her right cheek. Maybe a cat got her…or something else.

It surprised Sophie that she hadn't done anything to take care of them.

Everyone, except Sophie and Fitz, ran to the girl, shouting, "Izzy!" The girl was knocked over instantly, by Keefe, Dex, and Biana's stampede of a hug.

Sophie stared mostly because her friends knew that girl, and because she looked familiar. Where had she seen her?

Biana was sobbing, Keefe was giving the poor girl a noogie, and Dex was strangling the girl in a hug.

Sophie looked at Fitz. He stood in his place frozen.

Fitz stared at Izzy's injury in horror. When she got up, she stared at Fitz. Biana wrapped Izzy in a hug. "What happened there?" Biana asked pointing to the cuts.

Izzy became interested in her white combat boots. Fitz also looked at his shoes.

Biana looked at Fitz, confusion was very clear on her face. It turned to understanding when she stared into her brother's eyes.

Fitz walked over to Izzy. Izzy was still looking at her shoes when Fitz took her hands. Izzy lifted her eyes to her hands but not much farther.

She wondered why he did that. Then she remembered.

Anger rose inside her threating to explode like a volcano. She took a deep breath, hoping that no one would notice. She had to remember what Mr. Forkle told her. Just be yourself and don't tell them you've never seen them before. We need them to trust you, if not everything might go downhill for the Black Swan.

 _Thanks for dumping the whole entire fate of the Black Swan on my shoulders._ Izzy thought to herself.

Fitz reached to her face where the handprint was. Izzy flinched away.

Fitz looked at her with sad eyes. "Izzy, could you please look at me?" Izzy looked up looked into Fitz's eyes and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," Fitz said.

Izzy could tell that he was sorry.

"Can you forgive me?"

She didn't look at him. She turned her head away and looked at the ground. "How can I trust you?"

Fitz stared at her, in surprise. She said the same exact thing in his nightmare. Fitz could tell that Izzy was trying to cover her sadness with anger, but he could still hear the choking in her voice.

He knew her better than she thought.

The silence was making Izzy uncomfortable. Not that she wasn't when they toppled her over in a hug. She had to stick to what Mr. Forkle told her: they think they know you. Just act as if you've known them your whole life.

 _Easier said than done._

Izzy cleared her throat.

"Sophie, this is Isabela, but we like to call her Izzy or Iz. Izzy, this is Sophie," Fitz said.

Izzy smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally, meet the famous, Sophie Foster. Mr. Forkle told me a lot about you."

Sophie smiled and actually liked the girl, she wasn't sure if it was the way she dressed or the way she was so friendly, she wondered why Mr. Forkle didn't talk about her. Then again there was a lot of things that Mr. Forkle didn't talk about, "Like wise. I don't think that Mr. Forkle mentioned you."

"I like a girl with a sense of humor. I have to say I did not expect to see you guys," Izzy lied. "Mr. Forkle said that we were going to receive new recruits but, this is definitely a surprise. I hope you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Let's just say that's you have a lot of catching up to do," Replied Biana. She draped an arm around Izzy's shoulders

Izzy nodded. "Well if you would follow me I'll give you the tour and take you to the leader."

"ISABELA MARIE RUWEN!" A voice shouted from the inside of the building, obviously angry.

Sophie stared wide-eyed, "Your last name is Ruwen?!"

Izzy looked at Sophie with a dark expression, but the dark expression didn't reach her face, her eyes were filled with regret and sadness and that same darkness. She shook her head.


	3. Chapter 2

Mr. Forkle came storming out of the building. "You did it, didn't you?!" he shouted at the girl.

"Did what?" Bela replied shouting back. She tried to suppress a smile but the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. She already knew what he was talking about though. She just wanted to be sure that it was the prank and not something else.

"Uh-oh," Keefe said smiling, "somebody's in trouble. What did you do, play a mean prank or something? "

"You copied all the files on the computer and put it on a flash drive didn't you?!" Mr. Forkle said.

"Oh, that. I thought you were talking about what I did to your desk. But yes, I did that too," Izzy replied. She had a feeling that it would about either the flash drive or the prank waiting in his desk like a Christmas present, waiting to be opened.

"What did you do to my desk?" Mr. Forkle's eye widen and his eyebrows raised in shock at what Izzy might have done to his desk.

Izzy tried her best not to laugh at the unusual high pitch in Mr. Forkle's voice. She thought for a moment. "You probably don't want to know."

"I actually do."

"Me too!" Keefe butted in.

"Okay… then I don't want to tell you," Bela replied. "I wish you would stop saying that my last name is 'Ruewen', Mr. Forkle."

Mr. Forkle didn't seem to hear her as he turned around and ran to the building.

Izzy sighed. She didn't know why she even tried asking Mr. Forkle to stop saying her supposed-used-to-be last name.

A huge explosion came from one of the windows on the second floor. Sickly yellow smoke seeped out of the window. An evil smile started to come across her face. "Serves you right." She whispered to herself.

Mr. Forkle came back coughing, and smelling like rotten eggs, fish, death, with a dash of rotting milk."You stuck an effluxer in my desk?!"

Izzy's mind thought about the fork like bombs that are meant to send an ogre packing. She shrugged. "I thought you would appreciate it. Since you can be ogre free for a few weeks." She smiled at the fuming Black Swan memeber

"That's not helpful! What did you do that for anyway?"

Izzy's face returned to that dark expression. "That's for forgetting, and making me sit on the sidelines, when Alden was broken. For not letting me help rescue Dex, and for forbidding me for going to Oblivimyre!" She said angrily. She crossed her arms and turned away.

The rest of the kids looked at Mr. Forkle then to Izzy.

"Long story," was the only thing Mr. Forkle said.

Izzy scoffed. "That's certainly the understatement of the century."

Mr. Forkle was such a jerk! He shouldn't forbid her to help people. Shje knew what she had been through. She had been sitting on the side lines her whole life. ng that people were dying because of her made her sick.

She raced into the building and up the stairs into her room.

She was very angry at Mr. Forkle and at the group in the courtyard. How could they possibly know her at all? She never met them. But, there was something oddly familiar about that Vacker boy, Fitz. Just thinking about it and not knowing the answer made her angrier.

She was going to get something but she didn't remember. She heard the door open. She knew it was Mr. Forkle. Probably coming to give her another long lecture.

She casually walked to her canopy bed and grabbed a pillow. She spun on her foot, to face the door, and threw the pillow at the intruder.

The intruder reeled back a few steps and fell on his bum. The pillow fell off his face revealing a confused Dex. Not Mr. Forkle, like she had hoped.

She immediately helped Dex up. "Dex, I am so, so, sorry. I thought you were Mr. Forkle."

Dex shook his head. "You seriously thought I was Mr. Forkle?"

She nodded in embarrassment, and felt her cheeks burn. "I did. Would you like to come in?" She asked being polite.

She didn't want to talk to Dex, but she wanted to be polite and act as if nothing was wrong.

But there is something wrong. She was lying to someone who thinks that she was his friend.

Dex nodded. She stepped to the side and gestured Dex to come in.

She closed the door, "What have I missed?"

"Well," Dex said. An angry fire ignited in his eyes, "you missed that Sophie and I were kidnapped."

Izzy nodded as she sat on her bed, "I know. I heard the minute you guys disappeared."

"If you knew that quickly," Dex sat down next to her, "then why didn't you…you know…save us?" Dex asked.

Izzy took a deep breath. She took one of the pillows and threw it at a wall, hard. "Believe me, Dex, I wanted to. I wanted to so badly. But Mr. Forkle said 'No. We can't risk having you get caught too'." Izzy did a perfect imitation of Mr. Forkle, "I tried to sneak out, but Mr. Forkle posted a guard outside my bedroom door. I actually got sedated because of I tried to go out and find you. I kept hearing Sophie's cry for help. I reached out to find you with my telepathic ability. And I did. I heard and saw everything. I actually took out the guard and got out of the front door before Mr. Forkle grabbed me and forced a sedative down my throat. I wanted to get out of here. Then when Alden's mind broke I had horrible nightmares."

An annoying pang of guilt hit her again. The only reason why she wanted to save Dex was because she knew it was the right thing to do, and she wanted to see if he really knew who she was.

Dex stared at her, "Since when could you imitate people?"

Izzy shrugged, "About the same time you manifested. Anyway, I think, I almost broke my neck trying to get the heck out of here."

An uncomfortable moment of silence passed between Dex and Izzy before she stood up and smiled at Dex. "Now, are you ready to see your room?"

Dex nodded.

Izzy took Dex's arm and dragged him out of her room.

Waiting outside her door, was the rest of the crew.

"These are your rooms." Izzy said once she closed the door. She walked over to the one on the far left labeled with a panel that said 'Biana Vacker' and the Vacker crest below, and opened the door, "This one is your room Biana, and going down is, Dex, and Keefe. On the other side of the hall," Izzy said walking to the door across from Biana's room. "This is your room, Sophie, and going down is Fitz's and obviously that one is mine." Izzy said gesturing to a door next to Fitz, with a paper saying 'knock before entering please', where her crest should be, and 'Isabela', there was a last name, but it was crossed out.

"Izzy," Fitz said "can I talk to you alone?"

Izzy looked at Fitz puzzled. Why did Fitz want to talk to her?

"Maybe later, Fitz," Izzy looked at her name, where the last name should be, she sighed shook her head. She wasn't ready to forgive Fitz. Not yet. She needed to figure things out, how was she going to explain herself to her friends?

Fitz walked to the door that had his name on it. He opened it and slamed it shut.

After Fitz closed the door, Sophie went to the door.

"Sophie, don't go in there." Biana said, "Fitz needs some time alone to think things through."

Sophie turned around. "Like what?" Sophie said.

"Where can we talk?" Biana asked them.

"How about Sophie's room?" Dex suggested.

They went into Sophie's room. It was very similar to Sophie's room at Havenfield, only smaller, and with more space to hang things up.

Biana started to tell the story, "When Dad's mind was broken, Fitz was in his room, crying. He started talking and yelling. He was yelling at Izzy. She was trying to convince him that there was nothing that he could've done. He said that he should've been there, he should've been Dad's guide. And he got to where he started blaming her saying that she could help. Izzy said that he was only a figment of his imagination, that she couldn't do anything to help. Izzy said something that got him so mad that he slapped her, so hard that he made her bleed. So he found out that Izzy wasn't really from his imagination. He was surprised. She was actually alive. Izzy begged him not to tell anyone. I was right outside the door when she made him promise. After she left I made Fitz tell me everything. That's why she asked him if she could still trust him. And why he said he was sorry."

Sophie bit her lip. Fitz hadn't told her everything during the telepathy session. Sophie was hurt, but...Sophie wouldn't had told Fitz that she had slapped a dead friend either. He probably thought that he was going crazy and had imagined it.

Sophie walked out of the room and went to the door. She lifted the paper on Izzy's door. Under the paper, was an eagle holding a ruby, rose in its talons.

The Ruewen crest.


	4. Chapter 3

Izzy forced herself not to slam the door. She was mad at Fitz. He told her that she was a monster. No one ever called her a monster before. She had people tell her that she was a freak and a weirdo, but monster…that's a new extreme.

She thought back to the pictures that Mr. Forkle and Harven showed her of her and the others. Things seemed to be so much simpler then. Why can't it be that way now? Why couldn't she remember those days clearly? Why couldn't she remember those days at all period?

She took off her cloak and put on her pjs. They weren't elven pajamas, she didn't like those. They were human. They were actually grey sweat pants with Kermit the Frog sitting on a lily pad and it said 'It's not easy bein' green'; on one pant leg, and a black kami.

She heard a knock at her door. She opened the door and saw Keefe. Izzy felt relieved that it was Keefe not Fitz. "Keefe? Come on in." She was pleasantly surprised. Not only was Keefe cute, but he seemed to be a trouble maker from what Mr. Forkle told her. Maybe she could get him in on her pranks.

Keefe came in. Izzy closed the door behind her. "Do you need to talk about something?"

Keefe shuffled his feet. "Why didn't you come back?"

Izzy took a deep breath and sighed. She rubbed the bridge of her nose in slight annpoyance.. _Oh, frag._ Izzy thought. _This isn't going to end well._ "Keefe, please, not know," She begged. She wasn't ready to talk about that part. Not to them. Cattie and Serena understand, because they came. And also, there was that part where she had to pretend that she knew them. She didn't know Keefe at all. Except for the fact that he too looked familiar and that he was amazingly cute! Especially the way his hair seemed to be messed up on purpose.

"No!" Keefe shouted. "I've been through too much. I need answers, not you trying to avoid them!"

Izzy grabbed her arms, as if she was cold. She turned her head away shamefully. A tear slipped down her cheek. If only he knew...if he knew the truth...

Keefe hesitantly held out his arms. He'd never yelled at her before. Now he knew why. He hated being angry with her. He hated seeing her like this even more. "Izzy, I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you."

He wasn't sure how to handle this. He'd never seen Izzy cry like this before. Was she okay? Her emotions told him that she wasn't okay.

Her hands went up to her eyes. She wiped her tears away with the heel of her hands.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry," Izzy apologized. "I should've come back. I should've."

He could feel all of her emotions, regret, resentment, feeling helpless and hopless, betrayal, rage, and sadness.

So much of rage and sadness. It was almost like she shared her memories with him, but they were so blurry you couldn't make out a single thing only colors of the emotions. Inside she was hurting badly. He never realized how fragile Izzy is, she keeps thing bottled up inside. And there was something else…panic? But why? Why panic? And guilt?

To Keefe, she was always a happy, bubbly little thing, ready to have fun. Seeing and feeling her emotions opened his eyes. Izzy's hiding so much from him and everyone else, she was truly a happy person, but something in her past caused all of this pain and suffering…but what?

Keefe led the sobbing girl to her bed, and made her sit down. She was acting so strange. He was confused.

"It's okay, Iz. It's okay," Keefe said softly. He couldn't think of anything to drive his friend's thoughts away from whatever was making her sad. Keefe looked around the bed hoping to find a certain something that will help comfort her. There—on her pillows—is a dark tan teddy bear with a hunter green and dark pink floral headband and matching dress.

Keefe grabbed the bear and stared at it. He remembered when he made fun of her for having the bear. She didn't seem to mind the teasing. She didn't really mind what other people say about her. But she does care about what people say about her friends and family. When it comes to that, she'll beat someone up.

"My mom," Keefe started, "she's a member of the Neverseen. She tried to kill Biana."

Izzy nodded. "I know. Mr. Forkle told me. He told me everything that happened to you guys. I don't know why, but it makes me want to punch him in the face and run to the Councilors and beat the tar out of them. Except for Oralie, Bronte, Teric, and Kenric. They weren't the ones who wanted to put that—that horrible restrictor on Sophie." She bent over, placed her elbows on her legs, and held her head in her hands.

Still holding her head in her hands, she reached behind her, and grabbed a blue square shaped pillow and did a repetitive pattern to it. Squeeze and pull. Squeeze and pull. She set the pillow on her lap. She poked it. It made a high pitched Squeak!

Her face didn't change. Her lips didn't even move up the lightest bit. She hated lying to him. But the charade had to keep going.

Keefe watched her and kept an eye on her emotions. They hadn't changed at all.

She poked the fluffy pillow again. SQUEEEAaaaaKKKKIIIIIEeee!

The Izzy he knew would have giggled or laughed. She would've done something a bit funny or crazy too. But this girl that he was staring at wasn't the Izzy he grew to know and care for.

Keefe stared at her. "You know, Izzy, by now, you would've done something with that pillow or at least laughed."

Izzy's eyes went wide.

The fear in her rose to its maximum level. She froze. Her hands and knees were shaking.

 _Oh no._ Izzy thought. _What am I going to do? I hope that Keefe lets it go._

"Is everything okay?" Keefe asked.

Izzy nodded, but it was mechanical like motion.

Keefe placed his hand on her knee. He moved his head to get her to meet his eyes. She kept her fearful gaze on the pillow.

She mouthed something.

Keefe couldn't make out what she said. He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Izzy," He said.

Izzy looked up and met his eyes.

"I-if you have something on your mind, you can tell me; you know that, right?" Keefe asked.

Izzy looked down at the pillow. She stood up and stared at the wall. She grabbed the pillow and threw it at the wall with all her might.

Her fear was replaced with anger.

She grabbed the sides of her head, shook her head, and stomped on the floor with her foot. She started to shout angrily in gibberish.

She grabbed another pillow and hurled it at the wall.

This girl scared him.

This was definitely not the Izzy he knew.

She sat down on her bed. She took a few deep breaths.

Keefe stared at her. Her emotions turned to feeling lost.

"Keefe," Izzy said in a sad tone. "I…I want to go home. But I-I want to know where I belong."

Keefe didn't know what to say to that. He went out and closed the door behind him.

Izzy grabbed her stuffed teddy bear with a floral headband and a blue plaid dress trimmed with lace. She stared at her. "You might know what I'm not remembering. Can you tell me what I don't remember?"

The only reply she got was a stare.

She banged her head against the bed in frustration. "COME ON, STUPID BRAIN! TELL ME WHAT I'M MISSING!" She was grateful that the bed muffled her voice.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much everyone one for reviewing and following. Sara, thank you for the comment, I think you're an amazing reveiwier. Now, one of the reviewers asked me a few questions about this fanfic.  
**

 **ForeverFreeFall: Well, that's sort of the point. Izzy doesn't understand what's going on, all she knows is what little Mr. Forkle told her. She doesn't know how the heck Team Keeper knows her. But, thankfully I've been working on this story long before I even got a Fanfiction account. Don't worry, I have plenty of chapters to post on here. One of them explains the problem. That happens in chapter 13. But don't worry everything _will_ be resolved, I for the question about Izzy and Keefe getting together, I don't think so, Izzy has a mind of her own it seems. And I think Keefe gets together with another girl. But Izzy has a lot of conflicting emotions, she may try not to get too close with anyone for the moment. I hope this answers some of your questions.  
**

* * *

Keefe saw Fitz stood in front of Izzy's door.

"I don't think that this is something I can joke about, Fitz." Keefe said to his friend.

"What's wrong with her?" Fitz asked.

Keefe shrugged. "I have no clue. She's crying right now, her emotions are intense. There's something up with her. She's hiding something, I-I can feel it."

"I'm going to talk to her," Fitz declared.

"Careful, she's loopy. Like I said there's something wrong with her."

Fitz nodded in understanding. He opened her door. "Izzy, we need to talk. _Now._ " The tone in Fitz's was one she couldn't argue with

Izzy nodded. "Okay." She sniffled and wiped her eyes on her arm.

He shut the door to her room. _It's just a talk._

Fitz sat down on her bed, while Izzy moved to an office chair. She spun around and looked at Fitz.

 _Why did I even come here?_ Fitz asked himself.

Fitz stared politely at Izzy. She stopped spinning and gave him an awkward yet polite smile.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"First of all," Fitz started, "I would like to say I'm so, very, very, very, sorry for slapping you, and for telling Biana, therefore breaking the promise that I made."

Izzy walked stood up and over to the floor length window, "Fitz, I forgive you, but by breaking your promise, and telling Biana, you lost my trust." Izzy sighed, "Fitz, it's rare for me to hold grudges, but tell me something; how can you regain my trust?" She stared at the city below her.

 _Apparently your sub conscious trusts me_. Fitz told her telepathically.

Izzy spun around, and stared wide-eyed at Fitz. So many questions were running through her head. But the only question that seemed to be the best one was, "How?"

Fitz flashed his movie screen worthy smile, she felt her heart beat faster. She always hated it when her heart did that, _Mr. Forkle taught me how to get past Sophie's blocking. I just thought that yours can't be that different as Sophie's so I just did it._

 _What did you tell my sub conscious?_

Fitz blushed as he walked toward Izzy, _Could you close your eyes, please?_

Izzy raised an eyebrow, but closed her eyes, "I'll trust you this much, Fitz."

She felt Fitz grabbed her shoulders and pull her close. She felt something land on her forehead. She opened her eyes, and saw Fitz giving her a kiss.

She pushed him away. A mixture of emotions swam though her: anger, joy, surprise. No one has done that to her since he died.

 _What the heck? Why did he do that? Mr. Forkle said that they might think that we're friends, but he didn't say anything about this. Shoot, now he's looking at me with those beautiful teal eyes. They look so innocent. Just like… Stop it, Iz. Why did I even push him away?_

Izzy stared at him. _What the heck was that for?_

"What was that for?!" he asked her.

Izzy just stared she was too shocked to say anything. She started to feel horrible. _He doesn't know. How…? How can he…? I don't even know him. He really must know me. Not anyone would kiss a stranger for no reason._

Tears stung her eyes again. She put her face into her hands.

How long can she keep this charade? Lying to someone wasn't exactly her favorite thing. She loved making friends not enemies, and to be considered trustworthy not the opposite.

Fitz grabbed her wrists and tenderly, pulled them away from her face. He saw her sorrowful, and tearstained face. "Izzy, what's wrong?" He never seen her cry before. Now that he had, he felt as if his heart was breaking.

She shook her head. "N-notthin-nothing."

"Izzy," His voice was pleading, "tell me!" His voice rose in volume.

She shook her head and stared out the window. She grabbed a picture frame and stared into the photo. "Why?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Fitz was confused.

"I don't know," She said quietly. "I don't know, anymore. Everything's just a jumble. Nothing makes sense anymore. First the Black Swan, and now…" She stopped. She knew what she was going to say next, but she didn't want to cause him confusion. So, instead she thought it in her head: _and now you and your friends._

She stared out the window as if the answer was down there in the city below. _Why was she acting this way?_ Fitz wondered. _Keefe's right, something's wrong._

Fitz grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "What is wrong? Tell me!" He shouted.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Maybe. I don't know." She whispered. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor in a heap.

"What's wrong?!" He shouted again. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Stop asking me that question. Everything is wrong. _Nothing will ever be_ okay. Nothing has ever been okay since he left me crying in front of that stupid thing; that-that stupid piece of glass, and since—. Just leave me alone." She turned away and started to cry helplessly.

 _What did I do wrong?_ He wondered. _She forgave me. But, why do I have this feeling that_ _she's hiding something from me. Did I lose my friend? Somewhere in the bitterness in my words? And what did she mean by 'that stupid piece of glass?_

He stared at her. "I really did lose you didn't I?" He whispered to himself.

"Please, please forgive me," She begged. "And I already know that no one cares about me or what happens to me. Not even my own family cared."

Those words froze his blood. The way she said it, it was scary for him, to find out that she felt unwanted and lonely.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Izzy was at large field. She recognized the place it was Havenfield. The place where her supposed adoptive parents live.

She was sitting on a crystal fence. She could hear and smell the ocean. She felt the wind go through her hair, and the wonderful scent of… mmmmm…custard bursts and indigoobers?!

A blonde man was teaching her how to ride the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Verdi. She then realized that the man was Grady Ruewen. Just as Izzy got on Verdi, a beautiful blonde haired woman, Edeline Ruewen, walked out of the house and had a tray of her favorite treats: caramel, and chocolate-cherry custard bursts, and indigoobers.

She could feel the juice drip down from her mouth and down her chin, and taste those tasty treats, as she took a bite into the delicious cloud of sweetness.

Grady swooped her up and swung her over his shoulder. Izzy shrieked in surprise.

"Edaline, look at what I found," Grady said.

"What is that?" Edaline asked in mock surprise.

"I don't know," Grady said, as he tickled her. Izzy squealed, "But it appears to be very ticklish."

"Really?" Edaline asked as she walked forward.

Edaline tickled Izzy's stomach, and Izzy screamed in delight.

"Stop it, Edaline!" Izzy shouted happily, "Let me go!"

Grady put her down on the ground , and strangled her in a hug like he would never let her go, "We're never going to let you go. We love you."

Edaline joined in on the hug.

"I love you to. Mom. Dad," Izzy said.

The sky went dark and the wind blew hard, and thunder cracked in the sky. Izzy looked around in fear.

"Aw… what a touching moment," A voice said evilly. "How disgusting."

Izzy knew that voice all too well. That voice belonged to the one person she loved yet hated at the same time. Her enemy, the traitor.

A smoke like hand grabbed Grady and Edaline.

Izzy stood there staring in fear, horror, and anger, as she saw them taken away from her. She knew that there was no way to help them, she felt hopeless. No matter how loud she screamed, no matter how much she could called for help on her imparter, or telepathically; no one would be able to hear her even if they wanted to. Izzy fell to her knees and cried.

"Nooo!" Izzy said out loud.

Izzy woke up screaming and crying.

 _What was that?_ She asked herself. _Was that a memory or my imagination? Why did I call the Ruewens Mom and Dad? The dream wasn't the same as the others._

Biana came in, "Izzy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you have a dream?" Biana asked, as she closed the door.

"No, Biana. A nightmare." Izzy said as she drew her knees closer and hugged her bear, Teddy, tighter.

Biana walked to her bed, "May I?" she asked gesturing to the bed.

Izzy nodded. Biana sat next to her.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Grady and Edaline told me that they loved me. And M—a hand came and took them away from me." Izzy said between sobs.

Biana wrapped her arms around Izzy as she cried on her shoulder, "Grady and Edaline love you Izzy, and they regret their decision." she said as she caressed her head.

Izzy nodded, "I'm scared, Biana. My enemy will find me and he won't hesitate to make me suffer."

"Want me to stay with you?"

Izzy nodded. "Shoot. I forgot to put somnalene in my eyes."

Izzy reached over to her nightstand.

Biana grabbed the vial, "Here let me."

Izzy nodded.

Biana dripped one drop of the liquid into each eye.

Izzy smiled with delight as the somnalene went to work. Sometimes if she thought about it hard enough she could see the stars of her home.

Biana lifted the blankets of her bed.

"Izzy?" Biana asked.

"Yeah?" Izzy asked turning over.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for always being there for me, thick and thin. Are we still friends?" Biana asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course we are," Izzy replied happily.

Izzy smiled and gave Biana a hug.

"Night." Izzy said.

"Good night, Izzy."

Izzy fell asleep humming a song that Biana never heard before.

Izzy reached for Biana's hand, Biana grabbed Izzy's hand and held it. Biana felt so safe and secure knowing that she was with Izzy. She would give her life for Biana if she had too.

Izzy, on the other hand, felt guilty. Biana knew her, but she didn't know Biana. She had to make sure to keep up the charade. She hated to lie to Biana, but what choice did she have?


	7. Chapter 6

Keefe, Dex, Biana, and Sophie finally came out of their rooms, looking nice and presentable.

"Mr. Forkle requested that you to dine with him. I will lead you to him." Izzy said unhappily. He forbade Izzy to back to the Lost Cities, and to make contact with her the people everyone thinks that she knows. He even had to sedate her so she wouldn't help Dex.

When they reached the dining hall, Mr. Forkle was at the head of a long table. There were six cards with names on them.

Izzy looked at her card distastefully. It was placed at Mr. Forkle's right hand. If it was the Heks, she would be honored. But this was Mr. Forkle, the man who played Doctor Frankenstein with her DNA. The man who didn't let her help.

Izzy sat down anyway. She didn't even glance at Mr. Forkle. Despite of the things he did, she was grateful for everything he did for her. He risked his life to rescue her from the Neverseen, and spent a very long time making sure that she was okay and comfortable, and she respected him for that and more.

"I have something to tell you." Mr. Forkle started, looking at Sophie.

"Well," Izzy stood up and got out of her chair, "Thank you for inviting me Mr. Forkle, but I have some important things to do." Izzy lied. She started to head to the door, but Mr. Forkle stopped her.

He stood out of his chair."Sit down, Isabela Marie Ruewen, this involves you to." Mr. Forkle said angrily.

Sophie stared at Izzy surprised.

Izzy stopped in mid step. She saw Mr. Forkle look at Sophie. Ever since Sophie came to the Lost Cities, all Izzy had been hearing was: Sophie this, Sophie that, Sophie has to do this, Sophie has to do that, write a note for Sophie, did you hear what Sophie did? On and on about Sophie.

Izzy turned on her heel, "Yes, Father." Izzy grumbled.

Mr. Forkle rolled his eyes.

Izzy went back to her chair, "Okay, how does this involve me?"

"The Black Swan were hoping that you all become a team." Mr. Forkle rubbed the bridge of his nose as if he was extremely annoyed. But, knowing Mr. Forkle he most likely—no— _is_ annoyed.

"Let me guess, Sophie's going to be team captain, while I sit on the sidelines and do nothing." Izzy was expecting that. The way she said it made it Serena more like a statement than a question.

"No, we actually want you to be team captain, Isabela." Mr. Forkle replied.

"Look I get that that Sophie isn't the one who…wait what!?" Izzy asked wide-eyed, "You want me to be team captain?!"

Mr. Forkle never showed that he liked Izzy at all. She just felt like that he thought of her as a failed experiment that he can't kill, because she has information, that could possibly help the Black Swan.

"Why not?" Mr. Forkle asked. "You are the most qualified to do it. You helped your leader win battles, and helped settle disputes between friends. You have already won the trust of most of the people at this table because you treat them as equals, and with kindness. You put their needs before yours. You have all the qualities that a leader should have: you're cunning, a quick thinker, smart, brave, able to get everyone out of situations alive with little casualties, as sly as a fox, and the most important you trust your team mates."

Izzy blushed, but she couldn't believe that Mr. Forkle was actually complementing her. She knew that he was acting with the trust your team mates part though.

"Why can't I be team leader?" Keefe asked pouting.

"Because Izzy focusses on what's important. Not on tormenting her mentors," Dex said annoyed.

"Dex is right, Izzy knows when it's time to be serious and look into reality. Like I said Izzy is the most qualified to lead you, I just have one question to ask you. Do you trust Izzy, with your lives?" Mr. Forkle asked seriously.

There was a chorus of yeses and of course, but Sophie didn't say anything.

Izzy smiled, "Sophie you don't have to say anything. We just met anyway. I don't expect you or anyone to trust me right away. Trust is something that you have to gain, not something that can be given like a Christmas present. I want to earn your trust and I hope you want to earn mine."

"Well since that's done, Izzy, I also want you to help your friends in their physical and talent training. I want you to train them in combat skills, stealth, and everything that might be needed on a mission." Mr. Forkle said.

Izzy smiled, "You got it. Can we eat now? I'm starving."

Mr. Forkle rolled his eyes, "Yes."

Covered plates appeared in front of them.

Izzy and Sophie jumped, and yelped.

Izzy still wasn't used to the talent of a conjurer, like Sophie.

The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"I forgot that you were raised by humans," Izzy said.

"I didn't know that you weren't used to the talents of a Conjurer," Sophie said.

Izzy sat down, still laughing, "I never grew up with elves."

The others rolled their eyes at the two.

"When do you want me to start training them?" Izzy asked Mr. Forkle.

"Today, after breakfast. Everyone might want to put on clothes that they can move in." Mr. Forkle replied.

"What about them?" Izzy stared at her food as if she was angry at him.

Mr. Forkle gave Izzy the biggest smile Izzy had ever seen from the bloated man.

"What do you think?" He asked with a sly smile.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Keefe, Dex, Biana, and Sophie finally came out of their rooms, looking nice and presentable.

"Mr. Forkle requested that you to dine with him. I will lead you to him." Izzy said unhappily. He forbade Izzy to back to the Lost Cities, and to make contact with her the people everyone thinks that she knows. He even had to sedate her so she wouldn't help Dex.

When they reached the dining hall, Mr. Forkle was at the head of a long table. There were six cards with names on them.

Izzy looked at her card distastefully. It was placed at Mr. Forkle's right hand. If it was the Heks, she would be honored. But this was Mr. Forkle, the man who played Doctor Frankenstein with her DNA. The man who didn't let her help.

Izzy sat down anyway. She didn't even glance at Mr. Forkle. Despite of the things he did, she was grateful for everything he did for her. He risked his life to rescue her from the Neverseen, and spent a very long time making sure that she was okay and comfortable, and she respected him for that and more.

"I have something to tell you." Mr. Forkle started, looking at Sophie.

"Well," Izzy stood up and got out of her chair, "Thank you for inviting me Mr. Forkle, but I have some important things to do." Izzy lied. She started to head to the door, but Mr. Forkle stopped her.

"Sit down Isabela Marie Ruewen, this involves you to." Mr. Forkle said angrily. He stood out of his chair.

Sophie stared at Izzy surprised.

Izzy stopped in mid step. She saw Mr. Forkle look at Sophie. Ever since Sophie came to the Lost Cities, all Izzy had been hearing was: Sophie this, Sophie that, Sophie has to do this, Sophie has to do that, write a note for Sophie, did you hear what Sophie did? On and on about Sophie.

Izzy turned on her heel, "Yes, Father." Izzy grumbled.

Mr. Forkle rolled his eyes.

Izzy went back to her chair, "Okay, how does this involve me?"

"The Black Swan were hoping that you all become a team." Mr. Forkle rubbed the bridge of his nose as if he was extremely annoyed. But, knowing Mr. Forkle he most likely—no— _is_ annoyed.

"Let me guess, Sophie's going to be team captain, while I sit on the sidelines and do nothing." Izzy was expecting that. The way she said it made it Serena more like a statement than a question.

"No, we actually want you to be team captain, Isabela." Mr. Forkle replied.

"Look I get that that Sophie isn't the one who…wait what!?" Izzy asked wide-eyed, "You want me to be team captain?!"

Mr. Forkle never showed that he liked Izzy at all. She just felt like that he thought of her as a failed experiment that he can't kill, because she has information, that could possibly help the Black Swan.

"Why not?" Mr. Forkle asked. "You are the most qualified to do it. You helped your leader win battles, and helped settle disputes between friends. You have already won the trust of most of the people at this table because you treat them as equals, and with kindness. You put their needs before yours. You have all the qualities that a leader should have: you're cunning, a quick thinker, smart, brave, able to get everyone out of situations alive with little casualties, as sly as a fox, and the most important you trust your team mates."

Izzy blushed, but she couldn't believe that Mr. Forkle was actually complementing her. She knew that he was acting with the trust your team mates part though.

"Why can't I be team leader?" Keefe asked pouting.

"Because Izzy focusses on what's important. Not on tormenting her mentors," Dex said annoyed.

"Dex is right, Izzy knows when it's time to be serious and look into reality. Like I said Izzy is the most qualified to lead you, I just have one question to ask you. Do you trust Izzy, with your lives?" Mr. Forkle asked seriously.

There was a chorus of yeses and of course, but Sophie didn't say anything.

Izzy smiled, "Sophie you don't have to say anything. We just met anyway. I don't expect you or anyone to trust me right away. Trust is something that you have to gain, not something that can be given like a Christmas present. I want to earn your trust and I hope you want to earn mine."

"Well since that's done, Izzy, I also want you to help your friends in their physical and talent training. I want you to train them in combat skills, stealth, and everything that might be needed on a mission." Mr. Forkle said.

Izzy smiled, "You got it. Can we eat now? I'm starving."

Mr. Forkle rolled his eyes, "Yes."

Covered plates appeared in front of them.

Izzy and Sophie jumped, and yelped.

Izzy still wasn't used to the talent of a conjurer, like Sophie.

The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"I forgot that you were raised by humans," Izzy said.

"I didn't know that you weren't used to the talents of a Conjurer," Sophie said.

Izzy sat down, still laughing, "I never grew up with elves."

The others rolled their eyes at the two.

"When do you want me to start training them?" Izzy asked Mr. Forkle.

"Today, after breakfast. Everyone might want to put on clothes that they can move in." Mr. Forkle replied.

"What about them?" Izzy stared at her food as if she was angry at him.

Mr. Forkle gave Izzy the biggest smile Izzy had ever seen from the bloated man.

"What do you think?" He asked with a sly smile.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After everyone ate their breakfast, they changed their clothes and followed Izzy to what looked like a training area.

"Okay, everybody, first off I would like to set a few rules. Rule number one, everyone has to treat one another with respect. But I don't think that was a necessary rule." Izzy said with an odd expression, "Which means no pranks" Izzy put her mouth in her arm and coughed, "Keefe." Izzy looked at Keefe with a smile, and used two fingers pointed to her eyes then to Keefe. Everyone laughed, "But we _might_ need to use those pranks every now and then. Rule number two, when I tell you to do something I expect you to do it. Rule number three is the most important, or is that number four? You know what I'll just put them together. Rule number three is trust, and of course have fun. Now who's ready to learn some skills? "

Keefe cheered, but the others stayed quiet.

"Okay let's start with some stretches." Izzy said.

"Let's hope that there won't be a Foster emergency or a Ruewen emergency." Keefe teased.

"I have an idea, Keefe. How about we add Sencen emergency to the list, huh?" Fitz teased.

That was something that everyone had to laugh at.

The Serena of pounding sneakers came from the hall. It reminded Izzy of the time she scared Mr. Forkle by pounding through the halls. Two girls had burst through the double doors, panting like dogs. One of them had bright vibrant green eyes. They were actually greener than green. She had side swept bangs, and her hair was in a chin length cut with a side scalp the side that had the most hair was black and the other side was white. Her skin was a peachy color and she looked to be about thirteen, but her eyes showed that she was much older than that.

The other one had amazing orchid eyes. Her hair unlike her companion, was a dark shade of blue, but not navy blue, with orchid purple highlights. Her hair was layered and shouldered length. She looked to be about fourteen.

Izzy smiled, "There you guys are. I was wondering when you would show up."

The girl with the highlighted hair smiled, "Sorry, Izzy. But you know how Cattie[CAT-y] is when it comes to appearances." She jerked a thumb to the other girl.

"SHUT UP, SERENA!" Cattie shouted at the other girl.

Izzy rolled her eyes and shook her head. She listened to those two argue and fight over the silliest things.

"DON'T TELL ME TO 'SHUT UP', YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A PIPSQUEAK!" Serena placed her hands on her hips.

"DON'Y CALL ME A 'SAD EXCUSE FOR A PIPSQUEAK', BIGFOOT!"

"DON'T CALL ME BIGFOOT!"

"WHY NOT? YOU SMELL JUST LIKE HIM!"

"I DO NOT! YOU DO!"

"NO YOU STINK?"

"NO, YOU STINK!"

Izzy shook her head. She had just about enough of their petty argument. "WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP, YOU BOTH STINK!"

Cattie and Serena smiled and winked.

 _Oh no,_ Izzy thought, _what sinister plot did they plan. What trap have I fallen into?!_

"YOU STINK!" Cattie and Serena shouted simultaneously.

Izzy did a face palm, "HOW COULD I HAVE FALLEN INTO THAT TRAP!?"

Cattie and Serena laughed and laughed…and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Izzy crossed her arms, "laugh it up you two…laugh it up."

Cattie stopped, "Okay." She continued laughing.

Izzy rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath, " **ATTENTION!** "

The two stood up in a flash and straightened up.

Izzy snorted. The other two snickered. Izzy giggled, "Okay, let's get to work."

After ten minutes of stretching, Izzy got up.

"I know most of you know what you're going to be learning, but I would like to give a demonstration, for Sophie. Cattie, Strom, who wants to try it?" Izzy said getting out a pair of sias.

Cattie shrugged, and walked forward. She grabbed the sias. _Do you know them?_ She asked Cattie telepathically.

 _No_. She replied.

 _I'm going to try something on Biana._

 _You're going to make her start?_

 _Yes._

 _Okay._

"Biana, would you do the honor?" Izzy asked.

Biana nodded, "Get into ready positions,"

They got into positions.

"Fight!" Biana shouted.

Cattie sprang forward, and Izzy stepped to the side.

Cattie saw that coming. She landed on her feet, and did a high roundhouse kick to the head.

Izzy jumped backwards and did a few backhand springs to avoid Cattie's kick.

Cattie ran toward her just before she landed.

Izzy saw what her BFF was doing, she stepped to the side and stuck out her foot.

Cattie tripped and fell face forward.

She swung her feet around and brought Izzy's feet out from under her.

Cattie got on top of Izzy and pined her arms.

Izzy brought her legs up and around Cattie's neck. Izzy's hip swung to the right bringing Cattie to the side. Izzy was now on top of Cattie with her sias at Cattie's throat.

Sophie stared at Izzy. That was one pretty intense battle.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After two hours of "light" training, as Izzy called it, everyone was sweating. Izzy, Cattie, and Serena, on the other hand…they were still practicing. They twirled, spun, and flipped through the air, as they attacked each other.

Izzy had a few doubts whether she could lead the team or not. She felt that Sophie would've been a much better choice, considering that she wouldn't lie to her team mates, whereas Izzy, she already had lied to them many times. Has Mr. Forkle lost his mind or something? If so—

Cattie's flying fist interrupted her thoughts. She dodged it and landed a kick on her.

If so, maybe a prank would do, to wake his senses. A fire extinguisher, or a tennis ball machine. The fire extinguisher sounded better.

"Do they ever stop?" Sophie asked.

Dex shook his head. "Nope. Izzy's a fighting machine. She loves fighting with a worthy opponent."

Izzy had done everything that she asked them and more. She would pause only to correct someone's stances.

There was something about Izzy that Sophie didn't like. She didn't like the looks that the boys kept giving Izzy.

"Have any of you fought her and won?" Sophie asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Heck, no." Keefe laughed. "Izzy has never been beat. Fighting with her is like fighting a bugbear. She gets bored easily when she fought with us."

"She seems more easily matched with, Serena, and Cattie," Fitz commented.

Mr. Forkle came in and stopped Izzy. He pulled her to a corner. They were talking about something in hushed tones. Izzy nodded every now and then. She hung her head, as if ashamed of herself.

Mr. Forkle nodded, and left the room.

Sophie thought that she was hiding something. Every time the boys and Biana tried to look her in the eye, she'd fidget and turn away. She's hiding something huge. Sophie could feel it. Could she be a Neverseen spy?

Izzy looked outside staring at the huge city below.

Sophie was going to find out what she was hiding. But the only way to do that was to break into her mind. She felt bad about that thought. If she did that, it would mean that she could get in huge trouble, but not as severe as the time she broke into King Dimitar's mind.

She took a deep breath and opened her mind into Izzy's.

* * *

 **If you want me to post the next chapter, please let me know. I can't decide whether or not if I should do it. So, review or vote at my profile. Thank you everyone! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, I must admit, I'm a little disappointed that three people reviewed and told me what they thought, but those meant a lot. So thank you so much to: ForeverFreeFall, CottonCandy12(guest), and daringwolf2000 for reviewing and telling me that they liked it. I hope this is good. If not go ahead and tell me. So for those of you who wanted to continue reading and really enjoy my story, here it is! Please tell me what you think! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the KOTLC characters, I only own Izzy, Cattie and Serena.**

* * *

All she saw was black. She pressed further into her mind, hoping to find something. Suddenly she was at Oblivimyre. Melted hot purple magma like blobs fell to the ground. Intense heat surrounded her. The bright orange flames of the Everblaze encased her like a dangerous ring of fire.

A redheaded figure pushed a group away from him and he ran to a limp form on the ground. Her eyes seemed to take in every small detail. She knew she needed to rescue Kenric and Fintin, but something held her back. A thought maybe. She turned around knowing that the two men wouldn't leave the tower alive.

She stopped in midstride.

The next thing Sophie knew, she was shoved out of Izzy's mind, and pinned to the wall a foot and a half off the ground. Izzy's hand was around Sophie's neck and another on her dress.

Izzy stared at her with fiery anger. Sophie realized that it wasn't anger. It was rage.

Pure intense rage.

"If you _try_ to do anything like that again," Izzy said with an icy tone in her voice, "I promise you that you'll regret that you were ever born, Moonlark." She spat out the word Moonlark like it was a mixture of poison and a bad word.

Sophie didn't need to be and Empath to see the fear and horrified expression on her friends faces. Fitz was probably the one who seemed more surprised that anyone else.

Izzy released her grip on Sophie's neck and moved it to the other side of her dress at lighting speed.

Sophie knew that she meant every word. "B-but why did you let Kenric die?" She didn't know what Izzy would say but she was almost afraid of the answer.

"Do you really think, that I would've let him DIE?!" She shouted. Her eyes turned to an angry blood red color. She looked down. "I've endured more pain and seen more death, than anyone in this whole entire building!" Izzy said without even thinking. How dare she accuse her of letting two innocent men die.

Keefe stared. This was not the Izzy he knew. He realized, that he couldn't feel her emotions at all. Usually he could, but now…something was wrong. And he was going to find out what.

"What do you know about pain?!" Sophie retorted. "I found out that my parents weren't really my parents!" Sophie barely thought about what she was saying. "Grady and Edaline didn't want me for a few days! We just left everything behind! What do you know about pain?"

Her eyes widened in anger. How dare she. How dare she think that she's the only one who has felt pain. The great Sophie Foster, the one Mr. Forkle and everyone in the whole entire Black Swan organization, praise so much. She's an arrogant, stupid, girl, who thinks that she so special, just because she's has so many talents and can do things no one else can do. Izzy became disgusted with her.

She had everything, Izzy wanted: a family to love her, a home, and a place where she belonged.

A familiar gruff voice popped into her mind. She ignored it, but the words forced themselves into her conscious mind and filling her whole entire body with more rage, and made her a crazed manic.

She hated that voice. The voice that taunted her every time something happens, making things turn from bad to worse or from couldn't-be-happier to the worst day of her life. The voice she once found comfort in hearing, the voice that used to laugh with her, and lull her to sleep when she was a little one.

 _Is Isabela Marie jealous?_ He asked tauntingly.

Anger bubbled up inside her at his taunting tone. _NO!_ She replied in her mind. Maybe a little too quickly.

 _I think you are, my sweet—_

 _SHUT YOUR TRAP, YOU TRAITOR! OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YA! YOU LOST THE PRIVILEGE TO CALL ME THAT, THE MINUTE YOU KILLED HIM!_

She forced his voice to quiet and go away. She turned her attention back to Sophie.

"What do I know about pain?" She asked in a crazy creepy way. What… do I know…about _pain_?" Her voice became shrill.

Sophie regretted her words.

"Tell me, Sophie, did you see your parents die along with everything and everyone in your precious world, while you stood by and watched? Were you bullied all your life, just because you're not like them at all, or because you were a so called disadvantage? Have you been betrayed by someone you loved so very dearly? Have you ever heard the screams of the dying? Have you sat in your room knowing that thousands are fighting, and being killed for something that you should be fighting for? Did you stand by and watched your friend lose his voice? Did you sit and banged on a mirror because someone left you alone crying in front of the very place where you met him telling that he had to go and there was no way that we could ever see each other again, after everything he did for you and made you smile and laugh after so many years?"

Fitz's eyes widened at the question that included a mirror. _Mirror?_ Fitz asked himself. _She couldn't be her. Could she?_

Keefe could feel guilt radiating from her. He knew that she was lying. She was lying to everyone.

"Have you cried yourself to sleep every night because of the dead you could've saved? Have you seen one of your only friends killed in front of your eyes by someone you considered family? Did you have to hear and watched the only person you considered a mother, cry for days, hoping that she would stop? Have you heard her heartbroken thoughts thinking that the one she considered a daughter dead, while even though you weren't dead? Have you seen your father go from fun and laughing at the littlest thing, change rapidly to being a strict hardly even smiling after he thought you died? Did you cried yourself to sleep knowing that you could relieve everyone, of the pain just by sending them a little message telepathically; but you knew that if your enemy found out, he would kill the people you would've tried to comfort?" She asked every single question without thinking them.

Izzy thought she would go crazy from all the painful memories her words resurfaced. The memories she fought so hard to forget. The very ones that ate the very core of her soul starting with the inside and working its way out, leaving her feeling lonely and crazy with guilt; the ones she hated to remember. The memories that made her want to cry and shout and punch things randomly. The same ones that haunted her so well that she can't even escape them in what she used to call peaceful darkness of sleep. Her old way of escaping reality for a few precious hours.

Now, sleeping was an object of fear and hatred for her; waking up in the middle of the night crying, seeing _that_ memory as if it happened just a few seconds, caused her to tremble in fear and guilt. Every night, the nightmares get worse, consuming her, with the vibrant and vivid images. Watching his body fall to the ground limply. He was dead even before his head five inches of the ground. How could she possibly forgive him for _that_?

Why would he even do that to her? How could that traitor kill her only best friend? Didn't he know how much the boy meant to her? Hadn't she told him so many times?

By now, she felt like crying. She pushed the tears away and focused on rage. "Have you been tortured to give up information by that very same person who betrayed you? Have you ever seen the hurt in someone's eyes because you told them you hated them, when deep down you really didn't? Have you felt as if you would die because the mental, physical and emotional pain was far too much for you to take? Have you seen people you knew practically murdered right in front of you like animals? Did you have to deal with the thought of hurting someone if they found out something about you? Have you ever woken up, during the night screaming bloody murder because of a memory that haunts you, like a ghost with its house, and makes your mind and insides twist in guilt, knowing that there was something you could've done to change the outcome of it? The list could go on and on, Sophie, I just gave you a shortened version of it. Do you think I don't know or haven't felt pain, Sophie Elizabeth Foster?"

She looked up at Sophie. Her eyes were a sad blue color, tears stained her face, and her expression told Sophie that, she had so many regrets.

She let Sophie down gently.

 _I couldn't save anyone, Sophie._ Izzy told Sophie telepathically. _I realized that if I get to close to someone, I lose them._

It broke Sophie's heart to see her like that. She realized that Izzy felt much more pain, and so much more loss than anyone she knew. It was one bad thing after another for her. In Sophie's opinion, that is too much for a girl her age.

She looked around and saw everyone's expression. Fear. That wasn't what she wanted. She never had anyone fear her. She didn't like it. She didn't want everyone to be afraid of her. "I-I'm sorry," Izzy apologized. _What have I done? Oh, Magician, what have I done_ _?_ _  
_


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi, everyone! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I have an explanation for all of this on my profile. I'm jut too tired at the moment to re-type my whole update.**

 **I have a poll up for a cover for Broken. I would appreciate it very much if you would help me out and vote for a picture. :)**

 **I hope you all like this**

* * *

Izzy left to the room running as fast as her feet could carry her. Tears blurred her vision. The carpeted floor muffled her footsteps. She wiped the tears away with the soft fabric of her long sleeved shirt.

She hated to cry. She did it far too much.

 _What have I done?_ She kept asking herself. _What have I done?_ It seemed to be on auto repeat, the more she said it, the faster it became faster. Until it was literally screaming in her head shouting at her.

She tripped going up the stairs and fell face first onto the crystal like steps. Izzy shook her head. She stood back up and laughed. "Huh, n-never kn-knew you could trip going up stars." Another sob escaped her. "What is wrong with me?" She kept running to her room; hoping to find some privacy and comfort in the brightly painted walls.

She wished that Magician was here. He would've found a way to help her. She longed to see his bright teal eyes, his kind smiling face, and hear his beautiful laugh. Magician's eyes looked just like Fitz's.

She wished her scout was here too. She wanted to hear his unique voice, see his bright warm turquoise eyes. He lost his voice to that traitor. It was her fault that his voice was gone, that she can't hear it anymore.

 _I'm sorry, scout. I'm sorry to you too, Magician. I'm sorry to you both for not being a better friend._ She brought her head down as if she was ashamed. She was. She was ashamed of herself, that she couldn't be a better person. She was ashamed that she became a liar.

She ran into her bedroom door. Pain went through her head. She gently rubbed the left side of her head. She felt a goose egg growing already. More tears threatened to overflow. She didn't care anymore, she let them flow freely down.

She opened her door and slammed it behind her. It was so loud she thought she broke the door. She grabbed a pillow and hurled it at the wall with all her might. She grabbed another one, and hurled it at the wall.

She walked over to the two pillows. She grabbed them and placed them back on her bed in their usual spots.

 _Doesn't make any sense to mess up my room._ She thought to herself. _Over a little slip._

She walked to her wardrobe and picked out the ice blue dress that she wore at breakfast. It was much more comfortable than the workout clothes that she had on. The clothes she had on were wet with tears and slightly damp with sweat. She must've overexerted herself. So, she slipped on the ice blue dress with white flowers and fell onto her bed with a muffled thud.

She lay on her bed. The soft, silky, fabric caressed her hands as she got in a comfortable position. She grabbed her bear, hugged her, and buried her face into the soft fur. The tighter she hugged the bear, the better she felt.

Her mind went to two of her only friends she had until she met Cattie and Serena.

She loved Magician and her scout. Without them she felt broken, like a half of a whole. Magician and her scout never met but they were her best friends. Her soul felt so torn like a sail in a raging storm. Without them…she was just a sad song.

She reached over to her nightstand and chose a song from her computer. She chose "Sad Song" the Nightcored version. It made her realize that without them, she was a sad person hiding her tears and sorrow with smiles that she never meant, and laughter that wasn't real.

She was a phony. A fake. She hated that. Why did she have to pretend? Why did she have to lie to Sophie and everyone else? Why did it have to be this way?

She shifted her position until she was in her side facing the wall. "Disable obscurer." She placed one arm under her head, and stared blankly at the pictures of her family. Not this…Grady or Edaline Ruewen. Not who the Black Swan claim to be her family. Her _real family_. The ones who actually loved her, all though they weren't her biological family.

 _They sure beat the Black Swan and this good for nothing heap of junk._ She thought to herself. _That's all it is. Nothing but secrets and hiding, and more secrets and more hiding. I'm sick and tired of hiding! Let this end!_ Please _, let this end!_

She allowed her mind to wander to memories of her two best friends.

 _My scout_ , she thought to herself, _he was always laughing even though his voice was gone. His favorite colors were black and yellow, just like a little bumblebee._

 _Magician, the first boy I ever met. The light in my darkest hours…until he left._

She remembered that it was near the time that he left her. On Christmas Eve, he left her crying, alone, with nothing but memories and a little old music box he gave her as an early Christmas Present.

She reached over to her white nightstand and grabbed a small music box. It was a cute little thing, with graceful gold leaflets embracing the white plated circular shaped gift. The gold legs held it up a half an inch from the ground. On top of the lid, there was a rectangle of gold with cursive writing on it. It said, 'Izzy, I hope this will make you smile when I'm not with you ~ Magician'.

It did. She fell asleep listening to it every night with a very small, sad, smile of pleasure. The tune played a nice song that sounded like, Once Upon a December from _Anastasia_.

 _The perfect lullaby_.She thought to herself.

She turned off her computer so she could listen to the music box.

She wound the music box, until it stopped. Izzy opened the white and gold musical circle. Two little figurines popped up and danced. There was a boy, and a girl, dancing around and around. Their right hands rose elegantly, and the girl stared up into the boy's teal eyes and the boy looked into the girl's turquoise colored eyes. Magician explained to her, that the girl was Izzy, and the boy was him. To remind her of the times they had spent together, dancing and laughing.

The girl wore a floor length, perfectly white flowy dress with fitted short sleeves, and fitted bodice. The boy wore a black tunic and elfish looking pants. She smiled at the music box.

The figures almost looked real. At any moment, Izzy expected them to come alive and dance across the floor.

Someone knocked on her door. She didn't answer. She just stared at the walls that were the same blue color as her dead her scout and her magician's eyes, listening to the calming music.

The door creaked opened hesitantly. "Izzy? May I come in?" It was Kit-Cat's voice.

Izzy nodded, not wanting to take her eyes off the box. She was relieved that it was only Cattie, not Keefe, not Fitz, or anyone. Cattie and Serena were the only ones who understood her situation. They were the ones she trusted. No one else.

"You slipped, you know?"

Izzy heard the door close.

She nodded. She was slightly irritated that she was telling her something that she already knew. "I know, Cattie, I just got annoyed that's all."

"You're an idiot."

"I know!" Izzy said a much too loudly. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "I know," She said quietly.

A few seconds of silence lapsed between the two. "I think Sophie should be team captain," Izzy said. She did too. Even though, she just broke into her mind, which no one had ever done before. Well, Fitz was able to transmit, but that wasn't the same as breaking into someone's mind. She was glad that she was able to push Sophie out before she saw too much of her past.

Izzy couldn't help but take a peek at some of Sophie's memories. There was a lot of happy memories that Izzy wished she had. Sophie had the life Izzy would've wanted. So, peaceful so happy, hardly any pain or misery. Why couldn't life be like that all the time?

Cattie nodded. "I agree. Sophie isn't the one lying to them, and I think Magnate Kerlof needs to see…um…" Cattie snapped her fingers, "…one of those guys who checks your sanity…what are they called?"

Izzy nodded. "I know what you're talking about." She almost forgot that Mr. Forkle and Magnate Kerlof were the same person. Sophie probably doesn't know that.

 _Ha!_ Izzy thought to herself. _The great Sophie Foster isn't as smart as everyone thought. She can't even see an acronym when it's staring at her right in the face. She's an idiot. I knew even before Mr. Forkle told me that he was Magnate Kerlof. If you switched the letters around, you get Forkle or Kerlof._

"What are you thinking about, Iz?" Cattie asked. "You're smirking."

"I just thought how everyone thinks that Sophie is so smart." Izzy shook her head. "But she's not, Kit-Cat. She can't even see an acronym when it's right in front of her."

Cattie's bobbed hair and bangs moved side to side as she shook her head in disbelief. "You're annoyed with her aren't you?"

Izzy head moved side to side. "No. I'm just…I don't know…disappointed. She isn't what I thought."

Cattie's green eyes moved in a circle motion along with her head. "I agree. Everyone in the organization says she is _so_ smart. But she's not all that great at putting pieces of a puzzle together. Maybe that's why you're team leader. Mr. Forkle, or whoever he is, realizes that you're smarter than Sophie. I mean, you figured out that Magnate Kerlof was Mr. Forkle when Sophie first met him. I don't think that Sophie could've been able to go through that thick, _thick_ , firewall in just one minute."

"Cattie, I'm not smart," Izzy said with a sad face. "If I was smart, I would've figured out, how to stop the Neverseen. I would've made sure that we were back home! I would've found a way to make sure that I didn't hurt anyone! I would've found a way to make sure that no one died! I would've found out what I did wrong! Why Magician left! Why _he_ betrayed me! "Why he k-killed the scout."" She grabbed her bear and curled up into a ball. Although, her face was buried in the bears head, Cattie could still hear the muffled sobs. "Why can't I do anything right, Cattie? I don't understand. I don't understand this at all. Why?"

Kit-Cat sighed. She leaned over Izzy's bed and rubbed her back. "Izzy, you didn't do anything wrong. The only thing you did, was make everyone's life better." She sighed. "Honestly, I have trouble being myself, without thinking of everything we've been through. Seeing so many die. It makes me wonder: _is_ there a home to go to?"

"I don't know," Izzy admitted. Her mind flashed to her home. What used to be a prosperous place was now nothing but ruin. "The last thing of home I remember, is my garden."

She got off the bed and grabbed the music box. She closed the lid and the harmonious music stopped. Izzy looked out the window the music box in her hand.

"We need to get back, Iz," Cattie said. "Thousands are dying, we could help them!"

" _Nobody_ is more aware of that than I, Kit-Cat," Izzy said in a dark tone. Her black colored eyes reflected in the window. "If I could get us home, I would've done it a long time ago. But I can't, okay?"

"I know you would've but there has to be some way to—"

"There isn't a way!" Izzy cut Cattie off spinning around to face the girl. "I've tried so many different solutions, but there isn't one. It happens on its own."

"But, you should be able to control it."

"I know!" She shouted. "I've tried so many times. I don't know how we even got here."

She wanted to go home—no she _needed_ to go home. What will happen if she didn't return? Will everything she ever knew be gone? Would every _one_ be dead?

She didn't want to know the answers. She sat down on the bed again.

"Where did you get that thing anyway?" Cattie asked.

"A good friend gave it to me."

"Who was it?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

Cattie nodded. "You have never broken a promise, have you?"

Izzy shook her head furiously. "No. I'm not going to, nor do I plan to."

"Was he the boy in the mirror?"

Izzy looked up in surprise. "How did you—"

Cattie held up her hand. "I saw him. I placed a note on the mirror, telling him that you were dead."

"Why?"

"He deserved to know."

"He left me crying in front of that mirror on Christmas Day, Kit-Cat!" The memory resurfaced. He came and told her he had to go…forever. She told him not to. He left and she was crying her eyes out. "The only thing he needs to know is that he's a jerk."

"He made you laugh!" She argued.

Cattie had a point there. It wasn't a very good one though. "I hadn't heard you laugh like that in forever. He made you happy. If anyone can do that, then they deserve my respect."

Izzy looked away angrily. Kit-Cat had no right to do that. "If you ask me he should learn that what he did was _not_ okay."

"Well, I didn't ask you, Izzy. Now shut up, before I make shut up!"

Izzy glared and Cattie. "You know I don't like it when you tell me to shut up."

"I'm sorry," She sighed. "You still can't get over it can you?"

Izzy shook her head slowly. "No. How can you expect me to?"

Cattie shrugged. "I can't get over that the scout's actually gone. Every day, every corner I turn, or every hall that I see, I expect to see him running with that twinkle in his eyes, looking for you."

Izzy sighed. _This isn't helping, Kit-Cat._ She told her telepathically.

Cattie's head fell in shame. "Yeah, who am I kidding? This isn't helping you at all." She sat down next to Izzy. "It isn't helping me either, Iz. I don't know what I was thinking. Then again, I probably wasn't. I'm sorry, Izzy, I really am."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I wonder how long it'll take me to break because of the guilt," Izzy whispered.

"I thought I heard him crying, Izzy. Just before I left your room," Cattie said changing the subject.

Izzy stared at Cattie. "What?"

"I even heard him talking to himself." Cattie turned to look at her best friend. "He kept saying the same thing over and over: 'it's not true. It's not true'."

Izzy couldn't believe it. He cared. He actually cared about her. If he did, why did he leave her? It didn't make sense. Magician wouldn't leave unless he had a good reason. There wasn't any logical reason.

She leaned over to her nightstand and grabbed a pair of black gloves. The same gloves he wore the day he left her. She pulled them on. Just like the first time she pulled them on, they fit perfectly.

She grabbed the music box and smiled sadly. "If he cared, then why did he leave?"

Cattie shrugged. "I don't know, Izzy. If he didn't care, then why did he give you that music box?"

"Good point. And I don't know. I probably did something that hurt him. I don't know what it was, but it was my fault."

"Stop," Cattie whispered.

Izzy turned around in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

Izzy's friend was looking down her hands clenched in anger. "Stop saying that it's your fault."

"But it is—"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Izzy took a few steps back in shock. "Cattie, it is—"

"It's not your fault that Magician left you!" Cattie shouted. She snapped her head up at Izzy her green eyes, literally, glowing. "It's not your fault the war started! It's not your fault that the scout died! It's not your fault that we're in this mess! It's not your fault that you couldn't stop the Neverseen! None of it is your fault now stop saying that! I'm sick and tired of you saying that it's your fault when it actually is not! I don't want you to act like everything is your fault! Ever since you've came back, you haven't been the same! You hardly ever smile! You hardly ever laugh! What happened to you?"

"What happened is that I was tortured!" Izzy replied. "All those years in the hands of the enemy I was tortured! Once a week I was interrogated. Every time I didn't answer a question, the consequences were the reward! The worst one was when…they killed the scout. I feel so guilty. I was the cause of his death."

"Izzy, if you keep holding onto that guilt, you'll end up like Alden did," Cattie reminded her. "Do you think that Serena and I would like to see you locked away in a cell screaming and drooling at nothing? Reliving in a tha—that memory? Seeing so many die again and again? Never ending? You're an elf! An elf had never died of old age yet!"

"STOP IT!" Izzy's hands flew to the sides of her head. Her dark purple eyes were wide with fear. She screamed. Images of people she knew happy, smiling, and laughing flashed through her mind. The only ones she knew were alive were Cattie and Serena. There wasn't anyone from her past that was alive, besides them.

She couldn't take the guilt. It was eating at her. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to fight it. She couldn't leave her friends. Izzy couldn't bear the thought of seeing them depressed and sad just because she was broken with guilt.

Kit-Cat shook Izzy. _Hard_. "Izzy, snap out of it you idiot!"

Izzy couldn't get out of the darkness. She could hear Kit-Cat's voice, even though it was fading in and out. The black became a swirl of color. Pinks, blues, purples, reds…they were everywhere;. She loved colors, but this was like a blizzard. Swirling, spinning, driving her crazy. The colors were everywhere! She couldn't get rid of them!

Izzy couldn't get back to reality. Out of nowhere, something that felt like warm flesh and bone collided with Izzy's cheekbone. It did the trick of knocking her out of delirium.

"Cattie! What the heck was that for?" Her cheek throbbed and heated up with the pain. She placed a hand over her cheek out of instinct.

"Two reasons. Well, for one, you were in that frenzy. And also, two, you needed it."

Izzy scowled, even though she knew Kit-Cat was right.

Catti looked at the music box. "You really like the music box, don't you?" Cattie asked.

Izzy nodded. "For some reason, I can't hate him."

"Why?"

Izzy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess, I…" She trailed off. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know why. Because he was her friend? No. Not that.

Cattie rolled her eyes in disgust. "The reason why you don't hate him, is because you love him."

Izzy looked over to Cattie in surprise. "What?" She laughed. It was the funniest thing she had ever heard. . "Are you serious? Me, love Magician? Yeah right. I mean, sure he was my friend, but me and him, boyfriend, girlfriend? Never."

"Izzy, you're not telling me the truth."

"Yes I am." Why didn't Kit-Cat believe her?

Cattie stared long and hard into Izzy's now brown eyes. She shook her head. "I don't think so, Izzy. Your mouth is saying one thing and you believe it, yet your eyes are telling me a different story."

"No, they are not," Izzy argued. She was a little surprised that she was arguing with her best friend over something silly.

"Uh…your eyes are brown. They're always brown when you're lying to yourself."

Anger simmered in her. "Okay! Ya want me to admit that I loved him?" She shouted.

Just as she said that, Fitz was walking past her door. He stopped in bewilderment at her sentence. He looked to the door, and walked to it to hear what she was saying.

 _What is that crazy girl talking about?_ He thought to himself.

"Fine," Izzy shouted. "I love him! I love, Magician. Are you happy now?" Izzy leaned back in surprise. She really did love him. Even though, he left her crying alone in the dark , even though, he told her that he would never see him again. After all of that, she still loved him.

Fitz recoiled in shock. _Magician? Why did she say…she couldn't be…her…could she?_

"I-I love him?" Izzy said in surprise. "I do love him."

"Told you so." Cattie stared at the music box in confusion. "Why does the boy in the music box look like the Vacker boy…Fitz?" Cattie asked.

 _A music box?_ Fitz asked himself in shock.

Izzy shrugged. "Don't know. Don't really care at all."

"Do you think Fitz is Magician?"

Izzy frowned at Cattie. "No, stupid. There is no way that Fitz could possibly be Magician."

"Are you sure?"

Izzy didn't like the look Cattie was giving her. The first time she thought that Fitz was Magician was when she snuck into Oblivimyre. Those teal eyes had her spellbound for many minutes. Someone's eyes had not entranced her since Magician. There was a look that he kept giving Sophie hidden in his eyes. He would look at Sophie, and then divert his eyes away. A thoughtful look would come over his face; sometimes, he would smile ever so slightly as if he remembered something small, but happy. Then there were times when he would frown somewhat as if something sort of had upset him then he would do that very small smile. Then he would look at the blonde beauty and do the process again.

It confused Izzy very much. It almost seemed like he was…comparing Sophie to someone. But who, and why?

There was hardly any logic or reason in his actions. Unless…he was—no it's not possible.

Fitz was leaning on the door listening to their conversation. His hand slipped down and knocked the long handled doorknob opening it, and sending him sprawling into Izzy's room.

The two girls stared at Fitz in shock.

"What were you doing?" Izzy asked angrily. "Were you eavesdropping?"

Fitz gawked at the music box in Izzy's hand. "Where did you get that?" He asked.

"A friend gave it to me," Izzy replied. She wasn't going to give him any more information, than that. She hid the music box behind her back.

"What does it play?" Fitz's head tilted to the side and his eyes twinkled with curiosity.

Izzy cocked her head at him. Why was he taking such an interest in her music box? It probably wouldn't hurt to show him the inside of it. "Why don't you stop gawking like an idiot and get up?"

He quickly got up. His face was red with embarrassment.

It almost made Izzy laugh to see him like that. Out of politeness, she bit her tongue and hid a smile behind her hand. She opened the music box and the figurines popped up and once again danced to the music. Fitz stared wide eyed at the figurines and the box.

He smiled at Izzy. He closed the distance between himself and the brown haired girl. He bowed. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He held out his hand wondering what her reaction would be.

Izzy was taken by surprise by his question. She curtsied. "Y-you may." She gingerly placed, her hand on his and he wrapped his fingers around her hand.

His hand wrapped around her waist hesitantly. For some obscure reason the position wasn't awkward. She usually felt uneasy having a complete stranger dance with her like this. But she felt comfortable.

They started to move to the music in a waltz. She stared up into his teal eyes. And he stared down into hers.

Izzy lost herself to the music and to Fitz's teal eyes. The dance they did was one from Izzy and Cattie's home. It was Izzy's favorite. She hadn't danced with anyone since Magician left.

When the dance ended, Izzy stared at Fitz in surprise.

"How did you know that dance?" She asked. That dance didn't exist anywhere, but at her home.

He flashed his movie screen worthy smile at her. "You taught it to me, Izzy. Don't you remember?"

Cattie gasped.

 _How is that possible, Cattie?_ Izzy asked Cattie telepathically.

 _Maybe the mirror is a way home!_ Cattie replied hopefully.

But what would they be going home to?

"M-Magician?" Izzy asked. She cocked her head, and took a few steps closer to Fitz.

He nodded and held his hands out with a small smile, as if expecting a hug or something of the like.

She brought up her hand and slapped him in the face. Her eyes were red with anger.

Obviously, not what Fitz was expecting Izzy to do.

Izzy saw her fingerprints on his cheek glowing like an ember.

She remembered the time he slapped her. Fitz hit her so hard that blood dripped from her cheek.

"What the?" He brought his hand up to his face. His right cheek stung like crazy. "What was that for?"

She stared at Fitz with a murderous look. He fists were clenched so hard her knuckles were white and blood seeped out of her hand from her fingernails digging into her palm. A few bright red drops fell to the carpet. " _You_ slapped me."

Fitz nodded.

"Have you vented out your anger?" Cattie asked sweetly.

Izzy didn't look at Kit-Cat. "Is he still breathing?" She asked though gritted teeth.

"I guess not." Cattie shrugged.

Izzy stared at Fitz for a long time. "Why?" Izzy whispered. "Why did you leave? You didn't have to. Did I do or say something that hurt you? What did I do wrong? " A few tears of hurt fell onto her dress.

"Isabela," he said in disbelief, "no, no, you didn't say or do _anything_ wrong."

"What was the reasoning and logic behind it, then?"

Fitz's face fell. "The councilors would've sent someone to bring you here. I couldn't do that to you, Izzy. I guess I did deserve that didn't I?"

"If it was up to me," Izzy spat coldly, "you wouldn't be standing here breathing." She crossed her arms and looked away.

Izzy knew it was a cruel thing to say, but what else could she say?

 _Hey, Magician, long time no see. Oh, I forgive you for being a complete and total jerk and leaving me crying in front of a mirror with no explanation, by the way?_ Is that what she should say?

No.

He ambled to Izzy. He placed his hands on Izzy's shoulders. She shrugged them off. She turned around completely. "Go," she hissed. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to be reminded any longer of the pain he caused her.

"Izzy." Fitz couldn't believe that she was being so…so cold. This wasn't her. Then again, he probably did hurt her.

"Fitz, please just go?" She asked, her voice a little louder, She tried to keep the hurt out of her voice but she couldn't. A few tears fell to the ground.

Cattie grabbed Fitz's ear, dragged him to the door and out to the hall.

The whole time Fitz was complaining and telling Cattie to let go of his ear. Izzy would've laughed.

"Izzy," Cattie said, "you and I need to talk after this."

The door closed and the only sound she could hear was her sniffling and tears plopping to the ground.

When Izzy was sure that they were gone, she locked the door. She sat down on her bed. She was tired. If she had any tears left, she would've cried.

So, instead of resting or doing nothing, she went to a kitchen a few floors down. She grabbed a prepared tray of food. She went to a cabinet filled with salves and all kinds of medicinal objects. She grabbed a purple colored container labeled "Wound Wipe" with the Slurps and Burps logo, and a few white pieces of fabric.

She carefully took the silver tray to a closed room on a floor below her room.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She forced a smile not wanting the occupant to ask her what was wrong.

With one hand, she opened the door, while the other tried to balance the serving dish.

She smiled. "Good morning, Councilor Sleepy Head, rise and shine. It's too beautiful to sleep the day away." A bed at the end of the room held a lump, wrapped in white sheets.

The lump groaned and turned. "Go away! Leave me alone, Izzy, please." The lump said with a laugh. She clapped her hands so the mahogany curtains would reveal the human city. She frowned when she saw that the weather was an ugly grey, because of the overcast clouds. "Well, so much for the beautiful day. You still have to get up."

"No."

Izzy rolled her eyes and laughed. _Typical._ She thought. _That's just typical_. "Now, don't be a stupid bump on a log, get up.

"No."

"Too bad for you; now get up so I can treat your injuries, and I brought breakfast. Didn't your mother tell you that breakfast is the most important meal of the day? I also brought your favorite custard bursts."

At that the lump sat up to reveal a smiling, red-haired, football player built, Councilor Kenric, "Did you say custard bursts?"

Izzy nodded, "Yep. Your favorite, Kenric, caramel."


	13. Chapter 12

**Heyo everyone! Sorry about the wait. I realized that I was missing a chapter when I reedited this and...it's a lot shorter than I would like, but...I guess it's better than nothing. Sorry about how short it is! :(**

 **I hope you all enjoy it though.**

* * *

Kit-Cat was fuming at Fitz. She hated him. Oh, did she hate him. He hurt Izzy. She didn't need to know about the details. Just the idea of hurting Izzy made her blood boil. And knowing that Izzy was hurt over and over and over again made her want to explode like a volcano.

Fitz grimaced in pain when Kit-Cat's pointer finger and thumb tightened their hold on his ear. He gabbed her forearm and tried to loosen her hold on his arm. But to no avail. _Izzy was right about Kit-Cat_ , Fitz thought, _this girl is strong._

She snapped back into reality when she felt someone's hands on her arm. She looked behind her and spotted the teal-eyed boy, Fitzroy Vacker, who turned out to be Magician. She was pinching his ear and dragging him…

She looked at him with a blank look and let go of his ear. "Where was I dragging you again?"

Fitz looked at Kit-Cat with a stunned look. His mouth was hanging open. "Are you serious?" Was this girl really Izzy's best friend? The famous snow tiger? She seems to be almost like a cat! Her attention span is…small.

Kit-Cat glared. "Yeah." She looked around for a moment and looked around. "Oh yeah. To your room!"

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his room. She practically threw him into his room and he landed on the floor on his back. He groaned in pain. "Ooooowww…"

Kit-Cat shrugged. "Your own dang fault. Believe me, I would be doing much worse. But Izzy would most likely kill me for hurting you."

Fitz smiled. "So…she does care?"

Kit-Cat shrugged. "Not really. She wants to hurt you herself."

Fitz stood up and glared at Kit-Cat. "For a great and powerful warrior, you are an idiot."

Kit-Cat shrugged and gave him a sideways glance. "Only an idiot would leave a friend for no reason."

Fitz looked away. She was right. He was an idiot. He left his dear friend alone. If he hadn't done that, what would Izzy be like? Would she still be this broken girl that he saw a few moments ago?

Kit-Cat sighed and crossed her arms. "Fitzroy, I know that Izzy means a lot to you. She means a lot to me too. I hate seeing her hurt, crying, and in pain. You have no idea how much it hurts me to see her like this."

Fitz sighed. "It hurts me too, Kit-Cat."

Kit-Cat nodded. "I know it does, Fitz. I can see it in your eyes."

Fitz stared at Kit-Cat in stupefied wonder. She had heard that Kit-Cat was a "Are you really that good at reading people?"

The black and white haired warrior shrugged in an 'meh' way. "Not really."

Her eyes narrowed in anger as she roughly poked Fitz in the chest. "Hurt Isabela in anyway, ever again...it will be hell on Earth for you."

She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. The room seemed to shake at the force of her slam.

Fitz stared at the door unsure of what to feel. Was he supposed to feel awe at her strength and that he met _the_ famous Snow Tiger? Dread of hurting Izzy? Anger towards Kit-Cat?

He wasn't quite sure.

He left the room and looked around. _What do I do now?_ He asked himself. Should he look for Izzy and talk to her?

No. She was still mad at him.

He sat down on the ground and ran his fingers along the cold floor.

Fitz's teal eyes stared at the beige wall. "What do I do?" He asked himself.


End file.
